When We Met
by Rachel-Marie
Summary: Seto talks about the day he and Jounouchi met, and the times that followed. (Yaoi, SetoJou) [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: This is a work-in-progress. I love this story, I've had it working in my mind for a long time and I just got around to writing it. There are certain parts that I have written down and certain parts I need to fill in. I really hope you all enjoy this, because I really loved writing it. Also, I apologize for the first chapter being fairly short -- the others will be longer.

The story includes yaoi (no lemons, though) which is a boy/boy relationship. If you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it. Also implications of physical abuse.

**The entire story is written in Seto's POV.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, unfortunately.

* * *

We met in school, years ago.  
  
No, I take that back.  
  
We didn't meet each other. We _thought_ we met each other. We thought we knew each other when in reality, we didn't. We knew each other by our physical features. We knew each other by our rock-hard exteriors that we refused to let anyone break. We exchanged harsh words and dirty looks, calling ourselves enemies. How can you be someone's enemy when you hardly know them? It was a mistake the both of us made.  
  
No, we didn't really meet until last summer. July 17th. Do you remember that night? I do. I remember everything down to the smallest detail. Who was there, what you were wearing... Even what your hair smelled like. It was beautiful.  
  
It had rained that day. One of those humid summer rains that's supposed to cool everything off, but doesn't.  
  
After the rain had stopped, Mokuba wanted to go outside. He complained that he'd been cooped up in the house all day. He wanted to take a walk through the park, so I took him. I had no idea how dramatically my life would change when I agreed to walk through the park with my younger brother. It seems like such a harmless little event.  
  
How 'harmless' it turned out to be.  
  
Mokuba got distracted halfway to the park. He saw one of his friends from school and wanted to spend the night at his house. I let him go with his friend, feeling oddly disappointed. Funny, I don't remember the kid's name, but I remember that he was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was a weird-looking kid, he had jet-black hair sticking out every which way, almost like Mokuba's but much messier.  
  
After Mokuba left, I wanted to go back home. I had no desire to walk through the park by myself. I didn't even want to go with Mokuba. For some reason, I continued going.  
  
The reason? I call it fate. If I'd turned around, I wouldn't have met you.  
  
You know - _really_ met you.  
  
By the time I reached the park, it had started to rain again. It wasn't storming, just raining, and I didn't mind. I watched the people around me frantically pack up their things and run for cover in their cars. I kept walking. A little rain never hurt anyone.  
  
I reached the pavilion, soaking wet. My black t-shirt clung to my body, and my hair was flattened and dripping wet, hanging limp over my eyes.  
  
I wasn't depressed or anything, in fact, the rain was somewhat invigorating. I sat down on one of the benches, stretched my legs out, and relaxed.  
  
Then I saw something. I noticed it out of the corner of my eye - something curled up, wet, on the bench next to me.  
  
It was you.

* * *

_To be continued -_

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Two chapters in two days. Not bad. The next one's going to take a bit longer...

The story includes yaoi (no lemons, though) which is a boy/boy relationship. If you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it. Also implications of physical abuse.

**The entire story is written in Seto's POV.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters, unfortunately.

_Chapter Two:_

* * *

I knew it was you. I didn't even need to take a second look to know that it was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya curled up in a little wet ball on the bench next to mine. One look at those dirty clothes and messy mop of blonde hair – anyone would know.

Yes, even someone like me, who hadn't even _really_ met you.

I wanted to say something to you, but I couldn't let my guard down. I couldn't show you the real person I am… Not yet.

So I hid. I hid behind my icy glare, my tough exterior, and my reputation. I'm sure you did the same, but at this point, you just wanted someone to be there. You wanted someone to talk to, someone to encourage you, and someone to love you. It was too hard to fake it, so you gave up and let that someone in. I was lucky, Katsuya. That someone was me.

I stood and wiped off my shirt. It was all for show, there was nothing on it. I walked over to you and spoke.

"Mutt?"

Even though you knew it was me, I still surprised you. You didn't say anything back, but you looked up at me for just a moment and that was all I needed to see. I felt a pang of guilt for calling you 'mutt'.

You were a mess.

Your eyes were red, presumably from crying. You looked like you hadn't slept in weeks. Your lip was swollen with a deep cut on the left side. Once you knew it was me, you put your head in your hands and sighed. It was, unmistakably, a sigh of defeat. Maybe you thought I was going to laugh at you. Maybe you thought I was going to make fun of you. Maybe you thought I was going to leave you there, by yourself again.

I wouldn't do any of those things. Instead, I took a seat next to you and gently put my hand on your back, absentmindedly making small circles with my thumb while wondering what in God's name happened to you.

My guard was down. I wasn't trying to impress you, or make you feel inferior. I wanted to help you. I tried to find the right words – but there were no words that could describe how I felt at that moment. I'd never felt that way about anyone. Sure, I felt sorry for you, but it was more than sympathy that was tugging at my heart.

"Jounouchi, what happened?"

You didn't waste any time lying or making up excuses. You'd done that long enough. You inhaled deeply and turned to face me. I don't know what you were looking for in my eyes – maybe some kind of sign that it was okay to confide in me – whatever it was, you found it.

"A lot."

Your voice was soft, almost a whisper. I moved my hand up to your face, brushing your soft blonde hair away from your eyes. I moved closer to you. "I know."

Our rock-hard exteriors crumbled.

I traced the outline of your bottom lip lightly with my finger. Before I reached your cut, I put my hand under your chin and lifted your head up slightly. "You can talk to me."

And you did.

You told me about your past. You told me about your father, a careless drunk who occasionally hit you. That's where you got your scars, and your bruised lip. You told me that the only fights you ever got into weren't those on the streets, they were in your own home, against your father. You told me about your sister, Shizuka, and how much you love her. You told me about your friends and how much they mean to you. You told me why you were sitting on the park bench here by yourself, and why you weren't at summer camp with all your friends. You told me that money was tight and there was hardly enough for food, let alone summer camp. You told me even if money wasn't tight, your father wouldn't send you to summer camp. You shared all of that and so much more, Katsuya. Beyond those things, you shared your feelings with me, and that's more than I could ever ask of you.

I told you everything, too. I told you all the things I'd kept hidden from the world for so long, and it felt great. We spent all night sitting on that park bench, talking about… Everything. At certain points we'd stop talking and I'd just hold you, resting my head on your shoulder and breathing in your scent, mixed with the rain. It was the most incredible feeling I could ever imagine.

We were still talking when the sun came up. Actually, Katsuya, we were laughing together when the sun came up. We were laughing like we'd known each other forever, when in reality, we'd just met that night.

Life wasn't filled with pain or loneliness for either of us anymore. We were safe from both of those things, because we had each other. It wasn't about the abuse you took from your father anymore. It was about you and me.

We watched the sunrise together. We watched the brilliant orange hues mix with pink and purple, chasing away the darkness and bringing a new morning, a new beginning… A fresh start.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Last chapter. When I have the time, I'm going to take down the chapters and put it all into one, because this fic didn't turn out as long as I planned. I'm happy with it nonetheless. Any longer and I (and you all, I'm sure) would've lost interest.

The story includes yaoi (no lemons, though) which is a boy/boy relationship. If you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it. Also implications of physical abuse.

**The entire story is written in Seto's POV.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, unfortunately.

* * *

For a few minutes we just sat and enjoyed the new day's beginning, sitting together in contentment. The simple sunrise seemed to promise us so much.

You looked at me and smiled. The sunlight illuminated your face in the most beautiful way.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." I grasped your hand and pulled you up. Once you were standing next to me, I let go of your hand… But you protested. "No," You grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and smiled.

It felt so good to be wanted.

We started walking down the sidewalk on our way out, kicking loose gravel underneath our feet. We didn't get very far before you squeezed my hand and stopped walking, pulling me back a little. You moved closer to me, putting your hand on my face and pulling me close to your lips. You closed your eyes.

"Thank you, Seto."

Then we shared our first kiss. We stood alone in the park as the sun rose for what seemed like an eternity, holding onto each other and kissing. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

I pulled away from your lips and brushed my cheek against yours, bringing my lips to your ear.

"You're welcome."

I don't remember much else after that. You came to my place and we spent what seemed like forever there. Weeks passed and we grew closer. Autumn came too soon and school started up again. I missed the summer days we'd spend together sitting at the park acting like little kids, eating ice cream that was smeared all over our faces, telling stories and laughing together… And those days turning into long nights that we spent on that same park bench together, reliving the day we met.

I still look back and think it's so ironic how we became so close. Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya. I never would've thought we'd be so happy together. You changed me… You changed the person I am. For that, I thank you. I'm still the same realist CEO of KaibaCorp that you always knew, but – I'm different now. I'm more social, more talkative, and friendlier.

Piece by piece, the wall I built up to shield myself from the world was coming down.

I never would've thought I'd learn from you, but I did. You taught me so much. You have no idea how grateful I am for that… For everything.

It's been an entire year, Katsuya, and I've fallen so deeply in love with you.

The issues with your father are slowly dissipating. That horrible man became caught up in the fast-paced world of drugs and alcohol. He's lost, and you're letting go, even though you were never really holding on.

You're moving on. We're moving on… together.

There are so many things I'll always remember about our relationship. The good times, the bad times, everything in between; and the times we'll continue to share together. I'll cherish them all.

There is, however, one time in particular that stands out in my mind.

When we met.

You know – _really_ met.

* * *

* * *


End file.
